


New Experience

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Series: Destiel ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean explore something they haven't tried before</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Experience

Dean opened the motel room door. He had prayed to Castiel to meet him today and he was sure the angel would come. He sat down on the couch, letting his dufflebag fall down next to him. He had stocked up for his time-out with Cas, he had even bought freakin’ massage oil, along with all the usual stuff. He didn’t know if you could massage an angel, but maybe Cas would enjoy it. Dean didn’t even know. He still saw Sammy’s face when he doubled over laughing at all that Dean had bought. Of course Sam couldn’t give him a break and loomed over him while he went shopping, even when he bought lubricants and massage oil. So, Sammy had had a laughing fit and by now knew only too well why Dean wanted him to take his own room for once.

Dean’s head was propped up against the cushions of the sofa, his feet on the coffee table and fast asleep when Cas entered the room a few hours later. He looked incredibly peaceful and heartbreakingly beautiful in his sleep. His lips were open a tiny bit and when Cas leaned in close he could feel Dean’s gentle exhale of breathing. His breathing was a little louder than normally, not enough to be truly snoring, but he slept the sleep of the totally exhausted and his half snore, half breath was incredibly endearing.  
It would be nice if he’d always sleep so untroubled and relaxed. Too often his sleep was interrupted by nightmares and memories of hell. He deserved all the good in the world, particularly because he himself could not see his real virtue and valour. The hand that Dean had been dealt from life and fate was an honourable one in it’s importance and weight, but also came with the burden of it’s sacrifices and pain.

Dean’s jaw clenched a little when he felt air flowing on his skin and recognized a breath moving over his face and a whiff of air almost insensibly linger over his lips for a second.  
He had been waiting for Castiel the whole evening and had fallen asleep over it, he realized upon waking. He blinked when he felt the sleep leave him, cringed his forehead a bit, blinked again and brought one hand up to rub his eyes with the back of his hand. He could feel the source of the light moving of air that had awoken him with the tips of his fingers, hovering over him.

Dean felt Castiel’s face, which was so close to his, that it was a miracle he hadn’t unconsciously slapped him when he reached out to rub his eyes. As it was, his fingertips only grazed a little bit over the tip and side of Castiel’s nose and his cheekbone. Dean blinked confused at Cas for half a minute but it was one train of thought to bring his whole hand to Cas face and to pull it down onto his mouth. He cupped Cas face while he slowly moved his lips over the angel’s. He pressed gentle kisses on his mouth again and again. Then he let his hand glide down Cas face gently to grab Cas’ neck to pull his crunched figure over him onto his lap to deepen the kiss. When Cas was where he wanted him, Dean opened his eyes wide to look up at him, bringing his other hand around the other man’s body to hold the small of his back, gently but firm. He gave Cas another deep long kiss which he ended by opening his eyes slowly, on his lips a gasp and his expression aroused.

“Hey, Cas. I’m glad to see you.”

Cas smiled a little. “Yes, Dean. I think this fact is fairly obvious. Otherwise this reception would be highly improper.”

A memory stirred at the back of Dean’s mind. “Hey, you remember that second time you tried to talk to me in that crappy room in Pontiac, Illinois?”

“Yes, what about that?”

“I just mean, had you shown yourself in the form you’re in now, you may have gotten just the reception you got today, instead of shattering a ceiling mirror on me.”  
Cas smiled a little guiltily.

“I made a mistake. It wasn’t too comfortable for you what I did back then.”

“Well, I’m comfy with where you are right now. What do you say, you wanna take those clothes off for me now?”

“Anything you wish.”

Dean began unclothing his angel. He felt Cas’ crotch area already pretty heated through the thin layer of Cas suit pants. Dean’s nap had given him vigour and now that he had both his hands full of hot angel he couldn’t wait any longer. It was a bit difficult to get naked while Castiel was still sitting on his lap but they managed to rid themselves of their clothes somehow, except Dean had a little trouble with with jeans. He flailed the legs of his pants down when Cas had help him to free his ass. Dean wriggled under Cas to get free of his trousers, Cas hopping and bopping in his lap. Cas held tight to Dean’s shoulders, kissing his neck and working his way up into Dean’s hairline, quavering a little. For a few seconds Dean was wondering what the deep gurgling little noises were, when he realized Castiel was chuckling into his skin.

“Oh so you think this is funny?” Dean tried to glare while still trying to kick his pants off.

“A little” said a still snickering voice in his hair. Cas mouth went to his skin again, kissing Dean’s jaw line when he finally send his trousers flying through the room.

“This isn’t funny, stop giggling” said Dean.

“Why don’t you make me?” Cas said huskily.

“Ok yeah, I will” said Dean, matter of factly and grabbed some of his newly acquired possessions out of his dufflebag. Cas was a little confused when he saw the little foil packet and the lubricant in Dean’s hand. “What is this, Dean?”

Dean looked at him with a half-cocked smile. “Y’know last time, we didn’t have anything of this sort, but it is what humans use, to - you know- make this more easy” Dean said a little awkwardly.

“I see, but we don’t need this. “ Cas pointed at the foil package. “We’re healthy and I’d rather not have anything between us, is that alright?”

“Yeah sure” Dean said, still a little embarrassed, but Cas’ lips were already all over him again, demanding more and making a little startled noise when artificial wetness on Dean’s fingers touched an intimate spot of his body. Dean could see Cas’ eyes opening wide in surprise, his mouth aghast, but when Dean moved his finger in a little deeper, his expression turned into lust. Cas grabbed down and held the both of them together in his hand while he rocked against Dean’s intrusion. One of Dean’s hands was brushing against Cas collarbone while his other widened Cas to get him ready. His touch went down Cas’ front featherlight and he grabbed the bottle again, wetting his fingers even more and making his angel wide open for him.

“Dean,” said Cas, “give me that.”

Dean handed the bottle over, only to be disappointed when Cas ceased stroking them both as soon as he had the bottle in hand. A few seconds later however, Cas slicked Dean up and murmured into Dean’s hair again.

“I’m ready, Dean. I want all of you, now!”

Dean’s mind was already filled with fog from Cas’ stroking and his rocking in his lap, but when Cas lead Dean inside of him, his sensitivity increased even further. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take, this felt too good and Castiel’s low grumbles of pleasure were exciting him even more. Dean leaned back into the cushions to give Cas room to move, whilst grabbing his hips again. He looked up at the angel with want and trust in his eyes. Cas cocked his head back a little, letting out moans of pleasure, but never losing contact with Dean’s eyes, lowering himself fully down on him. He looked at Dean’s face and went still.

Dean was panting expectantly, but Cas stayed still, looking down at him. He couldn’t take it anymore. “Jesus Christ, Cas, move already.”

“Dean, I am not Jesus Christ and I don’t want him here. You belong to me only.”

“Yes Cas, I belong to you and you belong to me.” As soon as Dean said that, Cas began to move on him. Cas set his own pace and Dean could do little else but hold on to Cas’ hips while he rubbed up and down on him, causing Dean’s consciousness to dissolve into a sea of pleasure that was wholly filled with feelings originated by Cas. Cas tightening around his hardness while he increased his pace, and stroked himself with a still slick hand. Dean couldn’t take his eyes of his angel fondling his length and getting more and more exasperated. The innervation of Dean inside of him and of his own hand made Cas practically purr with pleasure, his heaving letting his whole body break out in sweat. Dean watched Cas rapture evolve, while feeling just as much pull in his own loins.

Cas’ grating finally reached the point of no return and Dean could feel spouts of hot liquid on his body when Cas rocked his pleasure out while he groaned “Dean, my Dean” over and over. Dean himself couldn’t take much more of this. He arched his back, almost keeling over, his stomach muscles twisting. His breathing came out in spouts while Cas still thrusted as hard as before and Dean finally let loose, feeling ready to dissolve into everything that was his Castiel.

Cas slumped against Dean, bringing their torsos together, holding each other while their breathing normalized again. Dean was beginning to feel a little squashed by Cas. He reached up to Cas’ hair, pulling it a little to bring Cas face close to his own again. Dean saw the deep satisfaction in Castiel’s eyes and he couldn’t help but to kiss him again, lush and tenderly.

“Cas” he whispered hoarsely.

“Hm?” came the deep rumbling.

“Why don’t we get cleaned up a bit and then move this show over to the bed for good?”

“Alright.”

Later when they lay on the bed Dean laid his head on Castiel’s chest listening sleepily to his heart beat. Whenever Cas spoke, the rumble of his deep voice that he felt vibrating in his body through their close contact, went straight into Dean’s groin. Dean dozingly remembered another thing about his and Castiel’s first meeting.

“Hey Cas, those wings of yours?”

“Yes?”

“Can you show them to me again, or are they just a shadow?”

“I can let them take physical form if that’s what you wish.”

“Not if you don’t want to, it was something I thought about just now,” said Dean, getting sleepy again. He closed his eyes, ready to sleep a little, muffled up in Castiel’s warmth.

“It’s alright, I do want to show them to you. I’m actually curious about how my wings would be affected by intercourse if you’d be willing to try that.”

Suddenly, Dean was wide awake again because of this unexpected suggestion. He wasn’t not sure if he really wanted it, but his motto with these things had always been: “Hey, I’ll try everything once” so he said: “Yeah, let’s give it a shot.”

Cas looked at him, his eyes darkened, a little frown on his brow, his stare intense and aroused.

“Tell me if it should be too much for you, I can let them disappear anytime.”

“Ok.”

Dean let go of Cas’ body, to see his angel sitting on the bed, facing him and studying Dean’s expression while he slowly manifested his wings.

Dean had never seen anything so beautiful. Castiel sat there, legs crossed, two enormous, ink blue wings appearing behind him. He pondered Dean’s expression to see if he was scared or appalled by his wings. It looked to Dean like the equivalent of a human opening his soul to someone else and not being sure about the response they were to expect.  
Dean was pretty much lost for words, he could only say: “Wow, these are freakin’ awesome.”

“Do you think so?” Cas looked at him like a puppy that’s expecting his owner to give it a hit in the nose.

“Yeah, they’re really great. Can I-”, Dean holding out his hand, symbolized that he wanted to touch them.

“Yes, but don’t pluck out anything, that would take a long time to heal.”

“Sure thing, just tell me what you like.”

“I don’t know, Dean. Nobody has ever touched my wings before, this is completely new to me, but then again, everything including you is unique to me.”

Dean brought his fingers closer to the beautiful wings and touched them carefully. He saw the feathers and the joints, he let his fingers glide down the upper side of the wings that felt just as warm as skin. The feathers were soft and silky. “Awesome”, Dean murmured again reverently. He looked into Cas face to smile at him broadly and was surprised at the expression in Castiel’s face. It wasn’t trust not to hurt his precious wings or slight pleasure of contact, it was pure lust drawn on Castiel’s face. Dean smiled sneakily at Cas. “Hmm” he hummed letting his fingers move over Cas wings again.

“I believe, my boy, we have just found a kink of yours.”

“What is a ‘kink’?”

“Something that makes you hard and wanting to have sex”, Dean said straightforwardly.

“Then, yes” said Cas, looking down at himself “I would say I have a kink.”

“Hmm” said Dean again. “Then we’ll have to do something about that.”

He shuffled over to Cas, who still sat there cross-legged. Dean squeezed himself between Cas knees, who made room for him. Dean crossed his legs behind Cas’ back, now bringing their bodies so close together that they could feel friction rocking between them whenever they moved. Dean laid both Cas’ arms around his back, while he had his own hands everywhere on Castiel’s wings he could reach. He cocked his hips against Castiel’s and could feel sweet rubbing of them both, pulsating against their lower body halves. Cas had a wild expression in his eyes, when he let his hands glide up Dean’s back to come to rest on his shoulders. Dean looked at him, utterly lost in their mutual enjoyment when Cas brought his lips down on his mouth to claim it for his own.

They sat there, kissing and grinding for a long minute, when Castiel let his hands glide down to Dean’s wrists and pulled his hands down, intertwining their fingers. Dean looked at him a little confused but Cas said: “Your arms are getting tired, Dean, and I’d like to show you something else I can do with my wings, if that’s alright?”

“Yes Cas, but don’t stop moving”, Dean said, breathlessly rocking against their heated centres with his hips. Castiel followed his every move and slowly brought his wings around to Dean. His wings were very flexible and as soon as they made close contact with Dean’s tender skin on his sides and back they found that they both enjoyed the wings very much. The touch of the wings felt sensual and very intense to Dean, just like touching, exploring fingers, only there were more of them on his skin. He always enjoyed as much skin on skin touch as possible during sex and this was better than everything he’d ever felt. Everywhere that Cas touched him he had goosebumps and all the different new sensations caused him to moan deeply into Cas’ mouth. The wild, totally uninhibited expression was back in Castiel’s eyes, showing that he enjoyed what his wings were doing with all the thrill his body could hold.

They rocked in unison while Cas’ wings still explored Dean’s body and moaned deeply into the other’s mouth until they both came.  
Dean held Cas in his arms and Cas held him in his wings. Dean straightened himself up a little until Cas’ forehead was pressed against his mouth. He kissed him there gently a few times, before he laid his cheek there, hugging around Cas’ shoulders, his hand at the back of Cas’ head, feeling deeply and happily that he wanted nothing in this world more than Castiel.

Dean usually felt startled when Cas loomed over him out of nowhere and he didn’t much like it when Cas had watched him while he slept, but Dean knew now, that this was Cas, trying to make sure that Dean was okay, his way to keep him safe. Since Dean had a definite soft spot for Cas, he allowed him to do this whole watching over business and if he was honest with himself he kinda liked it when his angel was so protective of him.

 

Therefore Dean wasn’t very much surprised that, when he woke up, he did so with Castiel’s arms around him, nuzzling his head against Cas’ shoulder. He felt comfortable enough to let go of the reigns with Cas and to leave the burden of responsibility whenever they were this close.

“Morning, Cas” he yawned into Cas’ chest.

“Good morning, Dean.”

They spent another few hours together, enough time to let Dean figure out, that yes, his massage oil was appreciated, even if Cas complained that his wings would smell like strawberry for a whole week after this.


End file.
